<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Placebo affect by BlueRavenCordyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075326">Placebo affect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr'>BlueRavenCordyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia donne son avis sur le Reddie (soft et nsfw) en plus de s'inquiéter sincèrement pour son petit Eddie ayant maintenant dépassé les 13 ans et fréquentant toujours son ami Richie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Placebo affect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De tous les amis de son fils, Richie Tozier se révélait être le pire. Et de loin !</p>
<p>Autant elle pouvait tolérer les autres à petite dose, bien que certains tenaient gentiment compagnie à son fils chéri pour faire ses devoirs tels que Bill Denbrough, Stan Uris et Ben Hanscom (même si ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose que son petit Eddie fréquente un gamin lugubre ayant perdu son frère, un juif et un être souffrant d'une hygiène alimentaire déplorable). Mais Richie n'avait jamais trouvé grâce à ses yeux et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'un miracle allait se produire sur ce sujet...!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Déjà, d'un point de vue purement objectif (bien sûr), elle n'aimait pas ses chemises hideuses issues d'un goût vestimentaire des plus douteux. Elle méprisait ses taquineries ridicules et ses blagues choquantes rien qu'en y repensant. Elle ne supportait pas cette façon de regarder son fils, de lui sourire en lui demandant un bisou sur le ton de la plaisanterie après que ce dernier ait adorablement embrassé sa mère adorée. Elle ne pouvait plus voir en peinture ce sourire mielleux de fouine, affiché par cet insolent quand celui ci se resservait en demandant la recette de tous les bons petits plats préparés à chaque repas où ce fauteur de trouble était miraculeusement invité grâce à l'insistance d'Eddie bien trop gentil avec ce nuisible.  </p>
<p>Son petit Eddie qui, comble de l’horreur, subissait continuellement cette insupportable influence si bien que son fils adoré avait maintenant tendance à mentir à sa propre mère en prétextant que son ami Richie et lui devaient étudier pour un examen ou un quelconque exposé alors qu'en fait les deux complices (dont l'un était purement innocent bien sûr, juste manipulé atrocement !) se retrouvaient en tête à tête dans la chambre d'Eddie pour écouter de la musique ou lire des magazines. Un but bien répréhensible digne de l'esprit tordu et fourbe de Richie Tozier bien sûr puisque c'est toujours lui qui apportaient ces choses à la maison. </p>
<p>Sonia le savait. Elle les avaient espionné, pour la bonne cause, grâce à la porte qui fermait mal... Volontairement ou non la serrure de la chambre d'Eddie Kaspbrak n'avait jamais été réparée, mais comme c'était après tout bien pratique pour surveiller son cher fils. Ce dernier était fragile et parfois tellement manipulable, n'osant pas répliquer à son indigne ami qu'ils avaient des devoirs à faire alors que celui ci sortait des magazines au sujet de musiques et des jeux vidéos (de ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir de loin, mais ce maudit garnement avait très certainement amené pire !) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surtout, Madame Kaspbrak guettait aussi avec un soin très particulier leurs faits et gestes au moment fatidique. Le dernier acte de cette comédie digne d'une torture sans nom. Quand Eddie raccompagnait (Enfin !) son encombrant ami à la porte. La porte d'entrée. Une autre porte, toujours son indirecte complice, se retrouvant bien souvent mal fermée et donc aussi régulièrement entrouverte. Là aussi un point bien pratique et à compter dans son bon droit de mère inquiète pour surveiller les méfaits finaux signés Tozier, dont seul son esprit malsain pouvait en imaginer les détours et aboutissements.       <br/>Comme discuter des groupes de musique assurément très déviants puisque Richie Tozier semblait tant les apprécier et les faisait de toute évidence écouter à son cher fils puisque ce dernier répondait des termes que sa mère si bienveillante ne lui avait jamais appris... Jurer et dire des termes aussi imagés... ça jamais !  <br/>Même tarif pour cette insulte des plus grossière et encore plus choquante dans la bouche de son Eddie chou quand son petit garçon chéri avait répondu si crûment à Richie. Celui ci avait observé que ça ne l'étonnait pas si ce groupe au nom nébuleux lui plaisait comme il plaisait majoritairement aux homosexuels... Comme si son cher fils faisait partie de ces pervers !</p>
<p>Summum de cette insupportable insolence dont seul ce démon de Tozier était capable de provoquer même indirectement grâce à ses vicieuses techniques de manipulation, son petit Eddie lui demandait ensuite (et pas seulement par politesse dû à son éducation, hélas) comment se passait son petit boulot pour s'acheter sa première guitare.<br/>Même s'il restait encore un peu vague pour ne pas que le sujet devienne ennuyeux, Richie se montrait rassurant (toujours aussi insupportable) en lui assurant qu'il pourrait bientôt jouer plein de chansons d'amour destinées à sa mère !<br/>L'heureuse élue en question, à deux doigts de manifester sa présence tant une colère sourde l'étouffait, en aurait volontiers assommé cet insolent avec sa future guitare (à déjà tant faire parler d'elle) si elle n'était pas déjà occupée à pester intérieurement sur le langage de son cher fils à traiter son ami de Trashmouth en guise de réponse. Ce qui, bien sûr, avait eu comme seul résultat d'encore plus agacer Madame K pour cette mauvaise façon de parler. Et encore plus en entendant le petit rire du fameux dénommé Trashmouth à avoir en plus l'indécence d'ajouter que ses plus belles ballades romantiques seraient toujours chantées pour lui. Et que les airs plus osés (pour ne pas dire paillards !) resteraient bien entendu pour sa chère mère...!</p>
<p>À nouveau la bienheureuse chanceuse d'autant d'attentions étouffait une exclamation exaspérée pour ensuite céder à l'incompréhension en entendant son fils simplement, trop simplement, traiter son ami d'idiot puis plus rien...</p>
<p>Si ce nuisible avait enfin daigné partir, pourquoi son petit Eddie ne revenait-il pas ? Il n'avait quand même pas fugué avec ce mauvais garçon ou pire...? En plus son pauvre Eddie chou portait seulement un pull et pas la réserve nécessaire de médicaments pour tenir au moins deux jours... Et puis comment allait-il faire pour manger convenablement compte tenu de toutes ses nombreuses allergies alimentaires ! <br/>Prise de panique et sur le point de courir lui apporter son manteau le plus chaud ainsi que toute une valise faisant office d'armoire à pharmacie, Sonia avait fébrilement jeté un coup d’œil par l’embrasure de la porte. Pour s'en retrouver encore plus choquée qu'en voyant son petit garçon chéri s'enfuir : Son précieux fils dans les bras de ce vaurien qui avait même osé se servir de son blouson pour protéger Eddie du froid, et Eddie venait de commettre la pire désobéissance possible aux yeux de l'autorité maternelle : Embrasser Richie Tozier...!! Pas un petit bisou sur la joue mais bien sur la bouche, peut être même avec la langue vu la longueur que prenait cette abomination. Un répugnant échange durant lequel se transmettait un nombre incalculable de microbes comme son pauvre petit Eddie semblait l'oublier...<br/>Cela défiait tout ce que cette mère courroucée par les mauvaises manières de Richie Tozier pouvait imaginer ! La femme pourtant toujours si attentive au bien de son enfant s'en retrouvait amèrement trahie, suffoquée de stupeur, une colère montante battait comme un volcan contre ses tempes et son cœur. Et tout ça était la faute de ce vicieux à avoir manipulé son fils.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En sentant peut-être un certain regard maternel pire que furibond dardé sur eux (et surtout sur lui), un regard dangereusement imprégné de la fureur liée à de l'incompréhension qui en fait ne comprenait que trop bien la terrible réalité, Richie avait finalement caressé la tête de son ami Eddie (alors que Madame K avait elle même minutieusement coiffé son fils ce matin !) avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Seuls les deux jeunes gens connaissaient ces mots, leur spectatrice non déclarée préférait penser et croire dur comme fer que ce méprisable personnage avait simplement soufflé à Eddie qu'il allait attraper froid s'il restait dehors trop longtemps. Pas que ce clown grotesque avait osé susurrer quelque chose de plus licencieux et peu innocent vu les petits rougissements et l'air faussement contrarié d'Eddie à malgré tout afficher un petit sourie complice. </p>
<p>Toutefois, Eddie Kaspbrak avait quand même eu droit à une sacrée douche froide en revenant (ENFIN) à la maison. En retrouvant surtout sa chère mère qui, avec la force de sa colère, avait réussi à se traîner juste à temps jusqu'à son fauteuil. Mais elle tremblait encore de rage en y repensant, en ayant encore très bien ses images révoltantes, dégoûtantes, en tête. Toujours plus lorsque son fils indigne était venu l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Alors qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tôt ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de ce gamin malfaisant à avoir perverti son petit bébé innocent ! <br/>Son pauvre et précieux fils encore si fragile, à avoir eu l'esprit embrouillé par ce vicieux, qui pensait naïvement que c'était simplement dû au froid si les tremblements de sa mère redoublaient ainsi. Et non parce qu'elle reconnaissait très bien l’insupportable parfum de Richie (un mélange de musc et de tabac froid, une véritable infection !) imprégné sur son fils depuis que ce sale rat l'avait pris dans ses bras. Même parti, ce gêneur gâchait encore leur quotidien, allait gâcher la vie de son enfant si Sonia ne faisait rien et elle ne savait. Après de brèves réflexions d'une lucidité implacable et glaçante, elle préférait faire vivre un Enfer à ce Richie plutôt que ça soit ce déviant qui amène son précieux fils directement en Enfer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Très loin de ces funestes projets et ces vilaines pensées, Eddie n'avait rien perdu de sa gentillesse en croyant (peut-être, certes, un peu naïvement) que sa maman avait tout bêtement froid. En fils malgré tout modèle, il avait donc été lui chercher son châle et une couverture supplémentaire comme le jeune homme savait que Sonia aimait traîner longtemps devant la télévision. Quand même, plus responsable que l'adulte de la maison, Eddie conseillait à sa mère de ne pas trop tarder. Avec un sourire si tendre et innocent que Madame Kaspbrak en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant croire que son fils pouvait avoir été contaminé par ce dangereux pervers. Pourtant c'était bien le cas, une once de cette maladie infectait son petit Eddie et ça aussi il faudrait le soigner. Elle en viendrait à bout avant que Richie Tozier ne mette complètement la main sur son fils.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>